Just for some Cookies
by Chocola Glossy
Summary: La cuisine, nouvelle matière enseignée à Hogwarts. Qui ,ou quoi peut bien pousser un Malfoy à apprendre à cuisiner des Cookies...? Un Brun aux yeux verts...? Possible...


**ATTENTION : Non corrigé**

Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling.

Il s'agit d'une fiction YAOI, donc relations entre hommes. De plus, déconseillé aux moins de 14ans car contient des relations sexuelles et un langage vulgaire.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- Bla Bla de l'auteur -O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

ENFIN ! Et oui, le seul mot qui me vient en tête en ce moment ! J'ai enfin fini cet OS ! C'était long, long et très long. J'ai vraiment galéré, le lemon, le reste... Dur Dur...

D'ou j'ai sorti ce truc ? Et bien.. Un jour je faisais des Cookies ! Et oui, ca m'arrive ... Et je me suis dis : oh ! Il faut que je fasse une fic sur ca ! Il m'arrive aussi de faire des Milles feuilles, donc attention :D !

J'ai commencé la fic avec un petit passage sur Snape, car pas mal de mes lectrices en sont folles … Et aussi car je le trouvais bien en prof de cuisine :D.

Bref, je vous conseille de manger un Cookie en lisant.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- Just for Some Cookies -O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

La porte claqua, propageant un son désagréable dans toute la pièce. Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer, la salle semblait tout à coup bien silencieuse.

Le professeur se dirigea vers le tableau, y donna un petit coup avec sa baguette et celui-ci fut parsemé d'une écriture fine et élégante.

Snape s'installa ensuite à son bureau, ne faisant pas plus attention à ses élèves, ils n'étaient de que gros idiots, de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de donner ce fiche cours à ces gosses. McGonagall était devenue encore plus timbrée avec l'âge. Merlin, il n'était pas n'importe qui, mais l'un des potionnistes des plus reconnus dans le monde entier !

Il prit enfin la peine de poser son regard sombre sur ses élèves qui... Ne semblaient pas très bien. Hermione Granger, malheureusement, le meilleur élément de cette promotion, avait les yeux écartés, sa plume était suspendue en dessus de son parchemin. Cette cruche avait surement copié l'énoncé sans même avoir réfléchi à ce qu'elle écrivait, puis elle a du se rendre compte que.. Celui-ci n'était point habituel. Quelle imbécile cette fille quand même.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour commencer ? Cet exercice est noté !

Une main hésitante se leva dans la salle. L'enseignant roula des yeux, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'exaspérer...

-Oui Mlle Granger ?

-Professeur...Vous-voulez sérieusement qu'on fasse des... des...Cookies ?

Une autre main se leva, celle de son neveu préféré, et le seul, il faut quand même le préciser. Se garçon était juste parfait ! Un physique de rêve, une fortune considérable, une parfaite éducation, une culture générale quasi parfaite, et un cerveau qui, contrairement aux nombreux de cette pièce, savait fonctionner convenablement. Il était sacrement fier d'être le parrain de ce petit.

-Oui, Mr Malfoy.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'un Cookie ?

-Vous verrez bien à la fin de votre préparation, maintenant tous au travail et je ne veux aucune question supplémentaire !

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- **

Blaize pouffa en voyant son meilleur-ami essayant de casser correctement un œuf. Il en avait déjà bousillé une bonne dizaine. Cela pouvait se comprendre assez facilement, les trois premiers étaient du à son non savoir faire, les autres... Surement à la concentration de blond, dirigée vers quelque chose devant lui, enfin, quelqu'un.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- **

Draco ne parvenait absolument pas à se concentrer ! Merlin, il n'était même pas capable de casser un œuf tandis que ce stupide balafré avait déjà fini sa préparation ! Et en plus ce gros connard aidait tout le monde, même la Blette !

N'en pouvant plus le blond laissa un grognement animal lui échapper. Celui-ci attira l'attention du Golden Boy, des yeux verts se plantèrent dans des pupilles grises.

-Tu as un problème Malfoy ?

Le Slytherin laissa un deuxième bruit sauvage sortir de sa gorge avant de prononcer, d'une voix rauque :

-Casse le Potter.

Ce n'était pas une demande, non, c'était un ordre. Un ordre impérial, comme celui qu'aurait pu donner un empereur, un roi, un seigneur. A vrai dire Malfoy avait tout pour être l'une de ces personnes. Il en avait la tenue, le torse toujours bombé, les épaules droites, le menton toujours haut, sa posture ressemblait fortement à celle du Bel-Ami de Maupassant. Il avait le look, un peu comme un dandy du XVIIIème siècle, sauf que lui, il était celui du XXIème, il était celui qui faisait la mode et non l'inverse. Une chemise parfaitement repassé, portée d'une manière absolument scandaleuse, les avants bras retroussés jusqu'aux coudes, les premiers boutons laissés ouverts, une chemise jamais rentrée dans le pantalon. Cette manière de la porter était inapproprié pour un aristocrate comme Malfoy, pourtant elle ne le rendait que plus charmant. Une veste, toujours faite sur mesure, ressemblant, très souvent, à celle d'un smoking mais en plus sexy. Un pantalon, mettant ses longues jambes en valeur. Il avait la voix, cette voix grave, claire et forte, cette même voix qui attire votre ouïe à des mètres. Il avait l'intelligence, ce savoir, envié par beaucoup d'élèves, cette manière de tout comprendre facilement et très rapidement, presque sans aucun effort. Il avait la culture, il en savait bien plus sur certains sujets que quelques professeurs eux mêmes. Et il avait le regard, ce regard perçant, qui faisait vibrer chaque molécule de votre corps, qui pouvait vous glacer sur place, ou vous chauffer en une seconde.

Draco vit les yeux de Potter doubler de volume, apparemment il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres, le petit Gryffy.

-Pardon ?

La voix du brun n'était pas assurée de tout, elle tremblait légèrement, comme si le jeune homme n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

-Serais-tu devenu sourd Potty ? Casse mon œuf.

-Malfoy...Tu as de la fièvre ? Pourquoi tu veux que je casse cet œuf à ta place ?

Un sourcil blond se souleva légèrement, montrant par la même occasion le désespoir du Slytherin face à cette réponse idiote.

-Tu le fais bien avec ceux des autres... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le faire avec le mien.

-Attends, tu es entrain de me demander de l'aide la ?

Un petit rictus prit place sur le visage de l'attrapeur des Verts et Argents. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que son petit pote Potty pouvais l'énerver parfois, c'en était désespérant. Cette manière qu'il avait de toujours se croire supérieur, aimé par tout le monde.

-Un Malfoy n'a jamais besoin d'aide Potter, t'es vraiment un imbécile on dirait...

Harry aborda un petit sourire en coin que le blond eut du mal à interpréter. Un petit sourire qui fit naître quelque chose au fond de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas agréable. Pas que ca soit désagréable non plus ! C'était juste... étrange et inconnu.

-M'insulter ne t'aidera pas à me convaincre … Tu sais ? Tu devrais... me proposer quelque chose en échange... Quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser.

Draco entendit son meilleur-ami rigoler à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que Blaize pouvait trouver de drôle dans cette situation. Potty avait juste le sens de la pratique, ce qui, en effet, pouvait paraître surprenant, car c'était un côté assez Slytherin et pas vraiment Gryffindor. Mais de la à pouffer comme une gamine de collège... Il y avait des limites.

Le Slytherin sembla se clamer un peu et dit :

-Vous êtes tellement comiques tous les deux !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Blaize..

Le jeune homme à la peau mate recommença à rire. Attirant cette fois-ci le regard de leurs camarades. Cela sembla déranger Potter car ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose, Draco aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui dérangeait autant Potty et comment celui-ci avait compris l'hilarité de son fichu meilleur-ami.

-C'est vraiment amusant de voir un Gryffindor faire des sous-entendus à un Slytherin, sans que ce dernier les comprenne.

La rougeur du brun sembla complètement s'adapter à l'une des deux couleurs de sa maison. D'une manière spontanée, brute, excitante, elle se logea sur la peau légèrement bronzée. Elle la couvrit, remplissant ce bain de caramel, le transformant en un marré de confiture de fraise, étalée délicatement sur une peau masculine.

Un parfum sauvage, fort, non dompté, atteignit le nez de Draco. Une odeur inexplicable, exaltante et tellement troublante...

Une respiration rapide souleva un torrs musclé, celui d'un blond. Des dents blanches mordirent précipitamment dans une lèvre exquise. Un air chaud rentra dans les poumons de l'adolescent, et il sembla bouillir à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Juste à cause de cette odeur, il était excité par une odeur de rien de tout et par ces deux joues. C'était vraiment la honte, mais cette sensation ne voulait pas partir. Elle le rongeait, faisait travailler vibrer chaque molécule de son corps, le rendait fou, complètement taré, illogique, incapable de se contrôler, juste dingue.

Une main blanche attrapa le récipient d'Harry Potter, contenant une pâte bien réussite. Une autre, trouva une proie plus intéressante et bien vivante.

-Potter tu vas venir bien docilement dans la cuisine avec moi et m'aider à préparer cette fichue pâte. Maintenant.

Le Gryffindor n'essaya même pas de résister, il n'était pas idiot non plus. Tout d'abord parce que... En rendant un service à Malfoy il gagnait une faveur de la part de ce dernier. Bien sur qu'Harry Potter n'était pas un profiteur ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser une chose pareille ? Non, il était simplement un Gryffindor doté d'un cerveau, rien de plus ni de moins. Et ensuite, car oui, il y avait une suite, il savait très bien que Malfoy ne voulait pas apprendre à réaliser des Cookies en sa compagnie. Cette idée était d'ailleurs ridicule, tout d'abord parce que ces petits biscuits étaient un plat Muggle, le blond ne risquait donc pas de savoir ce que c'était exactement. Ensuite, car Malfoy n'envisageait surement pas une carrière de cuisinier.

Une fois la porte de la cuisine franchie et bien renfermée, avec un bon sort de silence en plus, et le récipient avec la mixture posé sur une table, Harry Potter se fit plaquer contre le mur le plus proche ( Oh petit moment nostalgique pour ma fic : Potty tu aimes te faire plaquer contre un mur?). Une bouche s'écrasa avec empressement contre la sienne, un corps musclé se pressa au sien, des mains masculines agrippèrent ses cheveux.

Le baiser était tout sauf doux. Exigeant, passionné, violent mais surtout effrayant. Oui, effrayant, il faisait réagir Harry comme aucun baiser ne l'avait jamais fait. Cette bouche qui se pressait contre la sienne, cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, toutes ses sensations le rendaient fou, totalement taré.

Malgré le fait que Malfoy l'écrasait littéralement n'était pas suffisant, la chaleur ne l'était pas, le contact non plus. Harry attrapa la chemise du blond et tira très fortement, les boutons cédèrent sous la pression et sautèrent l'un après l'autre. Les mains du Gryffindor se faufilèrent à travers le vêtement et s'encrèrent dans un dos blanc. Des ongles courts furent enfoncés dans cette chaire chaude. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, il se sentait toujours bruler, encore et encore, quoi qu'il fasse. Ce n'est pas une métaphore, il brulait vraiment, de l'intérieur, chaque organe, chaque goute de sang, chaque cellule de son corps semblaient s'exciter à ce contact, d'une manière désagréable. Comme si.. Comme si il était en manque de la nicotine ou d'une autre substance plus forte.

Pas assez, il n'en avait pas assez, ce manque le rongeait, le brulait, le rendait fou. Il enfonça ses ongles plus profondément, blessant cette peau splendide.

Quand Malfoy agrippa son fessier, en délaissant ses cheveux, cette sensation diminua légèrement, se changeant en quelque chose de différent. De chaud, toujours brulant mais le manque était moins présent. Quand Malfoy attrapa sa langue et l'emprisonna entre ses dents blanches, la mordillant un peu, sans en faire trop, Harry crut qu'il allait partir très loin, s'évaporer sous la chaleur, exploser, décoller, mourir. C'était merveilleux, merveilleusement bon, foutement excitant et vraiment inattendu. Quand Malfoy suça sa lèvre inférieure en malaxant fermement ses fesses Harry gémit. Quand celui-ci le souleva, il enroula ses jambes sans plus attendre autour du torse du blond. Quand le Slytherin délaissa sa bouche pour explorer son coup le brun ne put rien faire si ce n'est enfoncer ses doigts dans ces cheveux d'ange, essayant ainsi d'accentuer le contact. Quand Malfoy le posa par terre en le lâchant, Harry ne put que... Quand quoi ?

Il plaqua le préfet des Slytherins contre le même mur qui lui servait de soutient plus tôt, et se jeta sur ces lèvres tentatrices. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en demander l'accès, elles le laissèrent passer toute de suite, des bras fort s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille le pressant contre le blond. Cette nouvelle position lui permit de sentir le sexe dur de Malfoy, pressé contre le sien. Un sexe qui semblait être d'une taille relativement importante. Cette constatation ne fit que plus exciter le brun qui, après avoir réussi à délaisser ces lèvres divines chuchota d'une voix haletante :

-Tu ne partira pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'aura pas baisé, c'est compris Malfoy ?

Le blond l'attira à nouveau à lui, et repartit à l'exploration de son coup. Des dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau fragile sans la briser pour autant, ensuite, une langue passa sur les petites marques. Puis, la bouche sembla s'attarder sur un seul endroit et Harry sentit sa peau se faire aspirer. Il n'aimais pas les suçons, c'était une marque, et il ne pouvait concevoir comment une personne normale pourrait vouloir se faire marquer. Mais la, avec Malfoy, c'était différent, cela faisait grimper d'avantage la chaleur en lui, pourtant il avait cru cela impossible. Malfoy le voulait, c'était la seule pensée qui, en ce moment précis, pouvait se former dans la tête du Gryffindor.

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas te baiser ici Potter, tes cris seraient entendus dans la salle de classe, et je ne le veux pas(*1).

Le Gryffindor fut malheureusement repoussé une deuxième fois. Mais il le prit bien moins mal, comprenant la raison. Et oui, il avait très envie de coucher avec Malfoy mais... Pas devant tous les Slytherins et Gryffindors ainsi que Snape.

Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de repousser le blond contre ce mur et de s'emparer, encore, de ses lèvres. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser, par peur de perdre le contrôle. Le brun se contenta donc de mordiller et de lécher les lèvres de son adversaire.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu me propose, Bad Boy ?

Sa voix était rauque, le fait qu'ils aient interrompu leur séance de pelotage n'avais absolument rien changé. Le simple fait de voir cet aristocrate, toujours parfait, décoiffé, les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé, suffisaient à le faire bander.

Avant de répondre, le blond passa ses mains derrière le dos de Potter, les descendit tout doucement puis les logea das les poches arrières du jean de ce dernier. Rapprochant, par la même occasion le brun de lui. Puis il chuchota :

-Tu me fais confiance Potty ?

L'attrapeur des Rouges et Ors gloussa contre la poitrine du Slytherin.

-Bien sur que non Malfoy...

Après avoir jeté un Réparo sur sa chemise, le blond attrapa d'une main cette de Potter et de l'autre la pâte des Cookies en disant :

-Parfait.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- **

Harry ne comprenait pas grande chose, franchement Malfoy était peut être un être intelligent mais lui il ne le comprendrait surement jamais. Pourquoi ce fichu blond les avait-il ramené dans la salle de cours ? Ici ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire de tout, ni de petits baiser, rien, absolument rien. Et cela énervait bien le sauveur, il était quand même un simple adolescent, bourré d'hormones, et en plus, excité comme pas possible. Ce petit blondinet arrogant jouait avec sa libido, il ne devait pas savoir à quoi il avait à faire... Cette réflexion passionnante fut interrompue pas le professeur de potion et de... de cuisine ?

-M. Malfoy, vous avez fini votre pâte ?

Le Slytherin jeta, avant de répondre, un regard noir, plein de reproches au brun.

-Malheureusement Potter ne se sent pas bien monsieur, devrais-je l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

Severus examina attentivement le visage du Rouge et Or. Le gamin était en effet tout rouge et avait la respiration saccadée. Il posa ensuite ses yeux foncés sur son neveux, et tout se fit claire. Ce petit n'était pas le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa pour rien... Quel gosse intelligent quand même... Et rapide en passant. Pour vérifier sa théorie il baisse son regard sur... Et bien sur une bosse assez importante qui déformait le pantalon d'un certain Gryffindor.

-Vous pouvez y aller M. Malfoy, et restez un peu avec Potter, il paraît qu'il a une phobie des infirmeries.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- **

Une fois la porte de la salle fermée, une course acharnée commença. Une course rapide et pressante, inattendue pour l'un, planifiée pour l'autre. Mais avec le même but pour les deux, celui d'enfin se toucher, se caresser, d'adoucir ce feu brulant, ce feu insoutenable.

Harry se fit pousser dans un placard à balais, assez grand, surement plus que sa chambre chez les Muggles... Son T-Shirt vola en morceaux dans les secondes qui suivirent et des mains blanches commencèrent à explorer son torse.

-La salle sur demande est trop loin. On va devoir se contenter de cette chose Potty...

Décidant que parler n'étais certainement pas l'action la plus intéressante pour le moment le blond s'attaqua la ceinture du Gryffindor. Le noir n'aidait pas Malfoy à sa tache, Harry dut donc lui donner un petit coup de main. Le jeune homme brun se retrouva donc rapidement vêtu seulement d'un boxer. Cela ne lui posa aucun problème, la suite non plus d'ailleurs. Il voulait pourtant sentir la peau de Malfoy contre la sienne, il voulait profiter de sa chaleur, de la douceur de sa peau. Et cette putain de chemise de merde, pourquoi est-ce que ce connard l'avait réparé ? Il aimait vraiment lui pourrir la vie ! Pour se venger Harry poussa le blond qui, comme prévu par le brun, tomba sur ses magnifiques fesses. Sans plus attendre, et pour éviter que le blondinet fasse des siennes, Harry s'empressa de s'installer sur celui-ci.

-Potter, qu'est ce que tu crois faire exactement ?

Harry posa ses moins sur les épaules du blond et le força à s'allonger. En regardant le Slytherin dans les yeux il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et en les mordillant, commença à déboutonner, très lentement, la chemise du blond.

Les deux commençaient sérieusement à manquer de patiente, pourtant, Harry refusait de le montrer, pas question de perde cette fois-ci ! Mais c'était dur, vraiment, dans tous les sens du terme. Il se retrouvait assis sur la queue de Malfoy et elle... semblait...et bien... très en forme. Ensuite Malfoy le chauffait, se connard osait le défier du regard, ce qui, vu leur position actuelle, état foutement bandant. Ce blondinet arrivait à rester un vrai dominant même en étant sous lui.

Soudainement, sans aucun avertissement, Harry se sentit tomber, puis, seulement quelques courtes secondes après, il sentir un poids assez important s'installer sur son corps. Malfoy commença à bouger, frottant leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Cela n'était pas doux ni tendre, juste bestial, sauvage et primaire. Parfois, les mouvement des deux bassins étaient tellement maladroits qu'il faisaient mal. Mais cela importait peu, à vrai dire, à part le plaisir qu'il ressentait en ce moment la, Harry se fichait de tout, de Voldy, de Ginny, de Ron, d'Hermione, du monde sorcier, de la planète Terre, de l'univers entier. Tout pouvait disparaître d'un coup, il ne désirait que Draco Malfoy, que ce corps de démon, pressé et bougeant contre le sien. Il voulait que la chaleur qui habitait actuellement son corps ne s'en aille jamais, elle était toujours un peu désagréable, créant un manque qui, cette-fois-ci, était moins important. C'était comme..comme si … dès que sont corps se rapprochait de celui du Slytherin la chaleur devenait.. Plus agréable, indispensable, comme si elle s'encrait dans son corps. Et Harry espérait vraiment qu'elle allait rester en lui pour toujours, car elle était chaude, agréable et excitante, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Malfoy lui faisait tourner la tête. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs si ce blondinet arrogant s'en rendait compte. S'il savait à quel point son odeur masculine réveillait son odorat, à quel point les gémissement rauques qu'il laissait lui échapper éveillaient sa ouïe, à quel point la simple vue de son corps nu faisait durcir sa queue, à quel point ses dents qui mordillaient la peau de son coup le rendaient fous.

Mais le feu commençait à redevenir pesant, très lourd, ramenant la sensation de manque, d'étouffement.

Comme par télépathie, le blond se souleva légèrement et le survivant tira fortement sur le pantalon de ce dernier. Le Slytherin l'aida à le dégager, c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une tenue, ou un manque de tenue, semblable, sauf que le préfet gardait sa chemise, ouverte par le Golden Boy.

La chaleur du placard monta de quelques degrés, suivant l'évolution de l'impatience des deux jeunes hommes.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Harry, le blond ne reprit pas leur position de départ.

-A quatre pattes Potty...

Le ton autoritaire et la voix rauque utilisés par Malfoy firent trembler le Gryffindor. Il ne put et n'eut aucune envie de résister, il se retourne donc. Cette position aurait pu être assez... gênante. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, à vrai dire la suite des événements aurait pu justifier toute position.

Harry sentit son boxer glisser et se demande si Malfoy envisageait de le prendre sans aucune préparation. Cette idée fit naître un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Le brun avait toujours imaginé qu'avec Malfoy, le sexe serait brutal, et jusqu'à maintenant cette idée avait été assez bien confirmée. De plus le Slytherin semblait assez bien équipé, Harry était donc impatient de sentir cette verge dure en lui, la douleur du départ importait peu vu le plaisir qui devait la suivre. Le Gryffindor ne l'avait jamais fait avec un mec, à vrai dire à part Malfoy aucun autre homme ne l'avait jamais excité. Mais il c'était déjà touché de cette manière et c'était vraiment bon.

Celle chose humide qui faisait le contour de son son anus n'était certainement pas la queue de Malfoy. Les joues du sauveur se colorèrent en rouge et il dut mordre sa main pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Rien que le fait que Malfoy soit entrain de le lécher à CET endroit était... inimaginable.

La langue rose s'attarda sur l'entrée du brun puis écarta légèrement la chaire pour s'y enfoncer un peu. Les caresses produites par ce petit muscle étaient divines, créant une sensation très étrange à cet endroit et faisant vibrer le sexe d'Harry. La langue taquine s'enfonça plus profondément, cet action eu pour effet de faire gémir le sauveur. La maline bougea à l'intérieur du brun, léchant ainsi les parois de l'anus de celui-ci, et par la même occasion, lui soutirant de nouveaux gémissements exquis.

Puis elle se retira complètement pour tracer de petits cercles autour de l'entrée du Gryffindor. Le brun avait délaissé la main et laissait des sons de plaisirs échapper de sa bouche.

Deux mains se posèrent sur les fesses du sauveur et les cartèrent au maximum, la petite langue commença alors à faire des allés et venus, toujours plus profonds.

-Mhhhh 'Foy...enfonce la plus profo...ahhhmmm...dément...mhhhm...

-Ce n'est (lèchement) physiquement (lèchement) pas possible Potty.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

-Un doigt, mhhh oh oui Merlin, un doigt... Malfoyyy ahhhm...

Sa prière fut exaucée, enfin, en quelque sorte. L'anus d'Harry fut écarté par trois doigts, assez gros. Sur le coup, le brun crut qu'il allait jouir. Cela faisait en effet un peu mal, mais le simple fait de savoir que Malfoy était entrain de le doigter le faisait haleter. Il voulait les avoir au plus profond de lui, il fit donc reculer son bassin vers ces trois petits choses qui lui faisaient voir les étoiles. Voulant toujours plus il fit bouger son bassin de plus en plus vite, enfonçant ces doigts de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus rapidement.

Malfoy s'était rapproché et sa bouche se trouvait actuellement dans le coup du Gryffindor. Il mordillait chaque parcelle de corps lui étant accessible. Un souffle chaud caressait la nuque du brun, le faisant accélérer ses mouvement d'avantage.

-T'es vraiment une chienne Potter...

-Ferme ta grosse gueule Oh oui... hmmm …. Et prends moi... Ahhhhm... Malfoy...

Apparemment il n'en fallait pas plus pour décider le Slytherin.

-Dans ce cas, retourne-toi Potty.

Le brun fut surpris, en effet il s'attendait à rester dans cette position. Après tout Malfoy aime dominer, et cette posture la... semble parfaite pour cela. Doucement, deux mains le poussèrent à bouger, l'allongeant parterre. Un bruit de verre, qui tape contre un mur, se fit entendre.

Deux pupilles vertes rencontrèrent deux perles grises, d'un gris en fusion, orageux. Un orage qui éclate, qui bouge, qui vous fait bouger de peur, ou pour certains de plaisir. Pour le Gryffindor ce fut la deuxième proposition. Cette tempête le faisait bouillonner de l'intérieur, encore plus, toujours plus, augmentant son empressement, sa volonté d'avoir Draco en lui.

Et son souhait fut enfin exaucé. Lentement, le sexe de Malfoy écarta ses chaires. Amenant un feu supplémentaire, une douleur excitante et une envie d'en avoir plus, toujours plus. Harry crut que cela serait impossible vu la taille, pourtant il l'avait entièrement en lui. Cette idée, elle aussi, était excitante, car c'était le sexe de Malfoy et de personne d'autre.

Le blond le dominait de tout son corps, son corps était figé et ses muscles tendus. Harry voulait qu'il bouge, qu'il bouge enfin, il avait trop chaud, il voulait qu'il bouge. Il lui l'aurait bien demandé, supplié, mais sa bouche était envahie par la langue du blond. Et il le fit, enfin. Ce premier mouvement fut doux mais surtout, trop lent, beaucoup trop. Bordel, il avait tellement besoin de lui, la maintenant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Ne ressentait-il pas la même chose de son côté ? Ne le voulait-il pas de la même manière ?

Ce n'est qu'après l'arrêt de tout mouvement de la part du blond qu'Harry stoppa ses questions.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal ?

Le ton doux surprit le brun, après tout ils étaient carrément entrain de... de coucher ensemble. Ils se serait plus attendu à une voix rauque. Il ouvrit donc ses yeux et regarda l'homme devant lui, car oui, Draco Malfoy n'était plus ce gamin imbuvable et égoïste. Et cela le rendait beau. Non, il n'était pas beau, il n'était pas que beau. Il était juste magnifique, pas comme un ange, non. Le fait qu'il soit humain le rendait encore plus époustouflant et plus attirant. Il était juste inquiet, Merlin, tellement magnifique.

Et Harry sourit, son premier sourire sincère adressé à Draco, lumineux et heureux. Et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un mouvement très intime et chaste. Et Draco recommença enfin à bouger, toujours plus rapidement et plus profondément. Et cela ressembla beaucoup à ce que Harry c'était imaginé, mais avec plus de douceur et surtout plus de passion.

Son corps tremblait, celui de Draco aussi, il les sentait, s'emboiter ensemble. C'était bon, sentir Draco au plus profond de lui, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, couvertes de sueur, sentir ses baisers brulants dans son coup, ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa peau, ses ongles le griffer, sa respiration saccadée le chatouiller.

Leurs mouvement devenaient de moins en moins réguliers, de moins en moins précis et de moins en moins coordonnés. Et pourtant, ce n'était que meilleur, toujours meilleur. Parfois le blond perdait le contrôle, il le mordait vraiment faisant céder la peau halée, ou alors il s'enfonçait sous un angle douloureux. Il lui arrivait aussi de le griffer, plus profondément, blessant la peau nette.

C'était bon, merveilleusement bon... Douloureusement bon, insupportable. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela finisse, jamais, Draco devrait continuer pour toujours. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans cette sensation, sans cette chaleur, sans cette peau se frottant contre la sienne, sans ce corps dominant le sien. Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant semblait tellement fade, sans importance.

Et puis tout devint blanc, pourtant ses yeux verts étaient ouverts, grand ouverts. Harry sentit tout son corps se contracter, chaque petit muscle, tendu au maximum. C'était merveilleux.

Une masse chaude s'écroula sur lui et des lèvres se posèrent dans son coup. Puis un souffle vint chatouiller, encore et encore, cet morceau de peau sensible.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- **

Ce matin la Harry eu du mal à émerger, comme le matin précèdent. A vrai dire il avait du mal à faire quoi que ca soit depuis deux jours. Et son lit était .. si chaud, doux et confortable. Un vrai petit cocon qui le couvrait du monde extérieur et de tout, surtout de Malfoy. En effet, comme toujours, les soucis du grand Harry Potter, étaient liés à Draco Malfoy et personne d'autre. Le brun faisait tout pour ne plus y penser mais … malheureusement c'était mission impossible, mais même pire que les missions de Tom Tom (*2)! Chaque putain de truc dans cette école le ramenait vers... ce fiche Slytherin.

Le Rouge et Or réussit cependant, avec beaucoup de volonté, à sortir de son petit paradis. Descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut un supplice, une torture. Ses traitres de pieds refusaient de bouger. Franchement, regarder cet stupide blondinet, trop sexy pour son propre bien et celui d'Harry, manger tranquillement à sa table, en se laissant draguer par le thon de Terry Boot... N'était pas la chose la plus adapté à un petit déjeuner.

Il s'installa à côté de Ginny et de Ron et commença à remplir son assiette. Son intention fut captivée par Hedwige. Il ne recevait que rarement du courrier et surtout... des petites boites carrées, d'une magnifique couleur grise avec un ruban couleur émeraude.

Toutes les têtes des Gryffindors se tournèrent vers l'objet, tous les yeux dévisagèrent la petite chose. Harry, tellement fasciné par la petite boite n'y fit pas attention. Il tira, très lentement, le ruban, il glissa d'une manière élégante et se défit. Il souleva ensuite la couverture de la boite et... Découvrit... Des cookies ? Quoi n'y ressemblaient pas vraiment... Il prit un bout de papier, une écriture fine et ordonnée annonça :

Potter,

J'ai passé deux jours à essayer de faire des Cookies mangeables. Tu as donc intérêt à les aimer !

PS : à ce soir dans ma chambre.

D.M

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- FIN -O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- **

**Lexique :**

*1 : les sorts de silence ne durent que temporairement.

*2, je fais ici référence aux films Mission Impossible avec Tom Cruise.

**Merci de votre lecture:) Une review fait toujours plaisir... **


End file.
